Just Me, Her, and The Moon
by NicolePochat17
Summary: Mondler AU. Monica is a high class Duchess, and Chandler is the poor stable boy. What will happen when these two meet and fall in love? Their parents aren't thrilled in the slightest. Will they allow their love to thrive against the wishes of their parents? Or will they hide their feelings and never see each other again? (Rated M for future graphic content.)


AN: So, here it goes. An attempt at a multi-chapter Mondler AU. I know that some of the things I might say aren't historically accurate, but just roll with it for the sake of the story please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters from the show!

Chapter One

MONICA'S POV

I hate the rain. Rain means that I can't go outside, and outside is the only place that I can get away from my life. I can lay on the lawn and read, I can take a walk in the garden, or I can even ride my horse. Rain means that all I can do is sit in my house, and wait for the storm to pass.

Geller Manor is my home. It's more of a hell than a home to me, though. My parents, Jack and Judy, own the whole town and host events at our house almost every night. Even if there's no special occasion, they will throw a party just because they can. There is never any peace around here. I'm constantly putting on party dresses and getting all dolled up for people I don't even know, and I'm sick of it.

Something else that my parents think they can do, is constantly invite men whom they think are best suited for me, to these parties. I think that's partially the reason as to why they have so many of these damned things anyway. My parents think they know what's best for me romantically, but they don't. All of the men that come to court me are pretentious jerks who want a "little woman" around the house. I don't want or need a man telling me what to do. I want to be treated as someone's equal. And I know damn well I'm not going to find that marrying Duke So-and-So from the Isle of Assholes. I want to find love, real love.

All of these thoughts are running through my head at a mile a minute. As I lay down in my bed, I try to push all of these thoughts to the back of my head. I'm fighting with these thoughts and losing the battle. I let out a sigh as I pray for the rain to stop. And then, as if a hideous trick of fate came down upon me, I hear my mother screaming my name from outside the door,

"Monica Elizabeth Geller!" Well, she sounds mad. There is a banging on the door and before I can even think of a response, the door swings open and my mother is standing in the doorway. Her hands are balled into fists at her sides, and her face is beet red. The look she is sporting isn't complementing the nice, rose colored evening gown she has on. And now, seeing her chosen attire, I can guess what her anger is about. Naturally, she and my father were having another party, and I wasn't in attendance.

"Hello, mother," I begin, "what brings you here to actually give me attention?" My mother sighs as she tries to keep her composure, "Monica, you knew we were having this party a month ago and you're not even dressed yet?" She walks over to my armoire and starts sifting through the various dresses I have, and picks one out. It is nothing too fancy: a simple blue satin dress that is floor length, with of course the corset going up the whole back. I internally groan, knowing that I have to put it on to please my mother. "Yes, mother, I do know that you have had this party planned for a month. You and father couldn't stop talking about how important it was." She looks at me displeased.

"And do you know why this party is so important, my dear?" Sarcastically I reply, "No, mother. Why is this party so much more important than all of the other ones?" She lets out another exhausted sigh, "This party is important because Richard Burke is coming."

I knew it. I knew that the only reason they are having another one of these stupid "parties" is because she has a man coming to see me. "Mother, how many times do I have to say that I don't want you and father arranging for men to come see me? You know I end up disliking all of the men that come over, and I end up leaving anyway!" I'm fed up to say the least, and my parents just don't understand. My mother sits down on the bed beside me, still holding my dress in her arms. She looks me in my eyes,

"Monica, I know you don't like this. And I know it makes you uncomfortable. But please, put the dress on, and come downstairs. Richard is a nice man, and he's a doctor. He'll take good care of you. Can you please just try this one last time? And then I swear, your father and I won't invite anymore suitors for you in the future." That idea sounds very appealing to me. So for the sake of my sanity and not having to go through this ever again, I take the dress from her arms, and go to my wash room to change.

My mother leaves the room with a smile on her face as I went to get dressed. I appease her only to end my needless suffering of never having to go through this again. I really do want my parents to be happy, and also proud of me. So, I swallow my own pride, put the dress on, do my hair and go downstairs. " _This is it. The last time you'll have to go through this. The last time you'll have to be paraded around. The last time you'll have to see another man for a long time. You can do this."_ I thought to myself. I actually walk into the gathering hall with a smile on my face as people clapped when they saw me. I wave and say my hellos to the people that are there as I make my way over to my parents who are standing with a tall older gentleman. Who, I can only assume to be Richard Burke.

I already want this night to end as soon as it began. I have to tough it out though. I have to do this if not for me, then for my parents. I have to give them one more good show before I can have my freedom. Which is exactly what I am going to do. I stride over to my parents with a plastic smile plastered on my face. When I reach them, my father leans down to kiss the top of my head. My father links my arm with his as he begins to speak.

"Monica, I would like you to meet Richard Burke, Duke of Connecticut Province. Richard is an optometrist." I reach my hand out to him, facing downward, "Pleased to meet you, Richard." The older gentleman takes my hand in his, and places a gentle kiss on the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine, Duchess." Richard Burke isn't an ugly man. He is actually quite handsome. He's probably a little over six feet tall, and he has a muscular physique. He also has a mustache which suits him very well. Maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

As the night progresses, I can't help but like Richard. I also can't believe that I'm actually enjoying myself. Being with Richard made me feel good, and if I dare say it, he makes me happy. Like, genuinely happy. I can't remember for the life of me the last time I had stayed at one of my parent's parties this long. I can only imagine how thrilled they must be.

At this point in the night, everyone has almost left the party. The music has stopped playing, the dinner dishes have been cleared, and everyone is getting in their respective carriages, and going home. Everyone except Richard. Richard and I walked up and down the halls of my manor all night. We talked about everything and nothing, and things seemed to be going so well. Richard looks down at me and starts talking.

"So, Monica, how did you enjoy our evening together?" I look up at him with what seem to be stars in my eyes, "Oh, Richard, I had such a lovely evening. This was probably one of the best nights I have had in the longest time." He leans down and kisses my cheek. I'm flustered because no man ever dared to do that before. "I'm so glad you did," he continues, "because I can't wait to spend my life with you." I give him a puzzled look, ""Can't wait to spend your life with me', you say?" He furrows his brow at me, "Yes, your father tells me that he has arranged for us to be married."

My confusion turns to rage within an instant. And then a pang of sadness hits me in my chest. I let my gaze fall to the floor as tears begin to swell in my eyes. I think to myself, " _I can't believe this! My own father, trying to arrange a marriage for me?! I've never felt so betrayed in my life!"_ Richard looks at me with concern, "Are you okay?" I look up and him with tears streaming down my face, "No, Richard, I'm not okay! If you'll excuse me, I must bid you a goodnight."

And just like that, I take off running. I'm running from my life, my parents, and especially from Richard. How could my parents do this to me? I reach the front door and push it open with a grunt. It's still raining, but I don't care. I don't know where I'm running to, just so long as it wasn't in my house. I run as far as my legs could take me before getting too tired.

I look around and notice that I'm in front of the stables. I can't see anything through the heavy rain that is falling. I walk up the aisle of the stable, stopping to pet each horse and give them a treat. Being around the horses always calmed me down. I sat down on some hay by the stall of my horse, Moondance. I named her that because the night time is my favorite time of day. I begin to drift asleep when I hear footsteps coming down the long aisle. I think nothing of it as I let my drowsiness take a hold of me.

The footsteps get closer, and closer. But, still, my eyes remain closed. I only open my eyes when I hear a man's voice, "Excuse me, ma'am, but, no one is allowed in here. So if you could please leave, that would be perfection."

AN: And BAM! How did you guys like it? A little cliffhanger for ya! I know this first chapter was very short, but I promise it'll get better. I have big plans for this story! Please review so I can try to make this story better! Thank you for reading!


End file.
